Nostalgic Notions
by DracoDew17
Summary: DMHG FicExchange Entry: Hermione and Draco go to Hogwarts to see their daughter's debut as Quidditch captain and are suddenly struck with nostalgia.


A/N: This was my entry for the "Fall in Love with Draco and Hermione" Fic Exchange, and it was written for BobotuberPus. I hope you enjoy it. For those of you wondering, a new chapter of Eden should be out soon. Please R/R!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I'm but a poor college student.

**Nostalgic Notions**

Diona Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with.

Standing at only five feet tall, she was a fifth-year Slytherin who could intimidate the worst members of her house into obeying her every command. A delicate beauty in her own right, just a flip of her long, wavy blonde hair and a look from her big brown eyes along with biting words dropped from her tongue, and they fell at her feet.

Everyone said she was a combination of her parents' worst traits, or best, depending on the point of view. She had The Smirk down to perfection as well as The Sneer, her voice took on a very familiar tone of bossiness when she lectured her housemates, and she was always the best at everything. Already a prefect, most of Hogwarts felt she was guaranteed to be Head Girl.

After taking over her father's old position of Seeker in her second year making her the only girl to ever hold the coveted slot, was it any wonder that she was chosen to be Slytherin's first female Quidditch captain in her fifth year as well?

Her two brothers were also on the team. Both Slytherin seventh-years, Leo Malfoy was the Keeper, and his twin, Lucas, was a Chaser. They were rather miffed their baby sister was picked as team captain over them. Tall and lanky like their father with the dark coloring of their mother, they were quite the pair and had most of Hogwarts' female population swooning as they walked past; so, the two boys quickly overcame their aggravation with Diona.

As for the youngest Malfoy, Colin cared nothing for Quidditch. He was the spitting image of his father except for the spectacles he wore for reading, but he acted only slightly like either of his parents. Instead, he exhibited a quiet intensity he was told he inherited from his grandmother, Narcissa. On most days, you could find him reading in the library where he kept away from other students. Now in his second year, Colin was the only one of his siblings to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but he liked it there. He made friends even without the confident, take-charge attitude the rest of his family seemed to possess.

On the day of the season's first Quidditch match, Diona seemed to everyone to be in top form, but she was really a bundle of nerves. The team had been practicing hard, and she was in no doubt they would play a good game. But her parents were making a trek to Hogwarts to see her first showing as captain, and she wanted to make her father proud. She had a family legacy to live up to, after all.

Her father, the esteemed Draco Malfoy, had finally made captain his sixth year and his fanatical practice schedule, a throwback to Oliver Wood, resulted in Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup for his final two years, something her Uncle Harry was still seething about.

After eating a filling breakfast in the Great Hall, she tramped down to the pitch with her team following silently behind. Once in the changing rooms, Iris Potter caught up to her.

Iris was her best friend and partner-in-crime. They had been raised the same as cousins since their parents were friends and so close. Most of the time, anyway. They were in the same year and Iris was a Chaser on the team. Her father had nearly died when his oldest daughter was sorted into Slytherin, but his wife had just smiled.

Iris carefully studied the expression on Diona's face. "I know that look. Parents coming?"

The blonde girl gave a short nod as she started to pull on her Quidditch robes.

Iris sighed. "Mine are as well. You know James is the Gryffindor captain this year, he hasn't stopped bragging about it." She rolled her eyes. "But Lydia's on the team now, too. Everyone was surprised when she decided to try out for Chaser."

Finished with dressing, Diona turned to the redhead. "Why? Because you're one already?"

Iris quickly shook her head. "No. Its just with a Keeper and a Chaser already in the family, I guess everyone was expecting her to go for Seeker like Dad was. He's disappointed that none of us took up his position."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I remember how excited Daddy was when he found out, but I don't think I could play any other position on account of how small I am." Diona raised an eyebrow in a very Malfoy-like gesture. "Lydia's two years younger than me, but she's already taller so I don't think Seeker would have been the best spot for her anyway. Besides, Megan and Kieron aren't even in school yet."

Iris smirked, something she learned from her mother. "Spoken like a true captain."

"Well, I try," Diona said over her shoulder as they made their way into the main part of the changing rooms. Her team was patiently waiting for her to impart final words of wisdom upon them before they took to the skies.

Taking her spot in the front by the board posted with their plays and strategies, she glared at each one of her team members in turn. "You're an excellent team. You have the skill and you've practiced hard. There's no reason to think you can't pull off a win against Gryffindor." She began to slowly pace. "James has put together a great line-up this year. They're strong and fast, but you're better. We have more returning players and therefore have more experience.

"Leo, watch out for Lydia. She's their best Chaser even though she's only a third year."

Her brother saluted her with the handle of his broom.

"Lucas, Teddy, and Iris, the lowest hoop is James' weak point. He always hovers pretty high up when he's guarding. Make sure you take advantage of that."

Her Chasers nodded.

She grabbed up her new broom, a birthday present from her parents, and led the way to the opening onto the pitch. The door burst open and the chill of October hit the seven players in the face as they mounted up.

Turning to face her team once more before she kicked off, Diona felt her anxiety melt away as she spoke her final words.

"Let's do this."

-----

"Would you quit fussing? We'll be there in time."

"You should really listen to your husband."

"Oh, hush! You're just as excited as I am about seeing the kids play. And Diona, the captain!"

"Well, she is _my_ daughter."

"Draco, dear, she's your wife's daughter as well."

Draco and Hermione, as well as Lucius and Narcissa, were in a carriage rolling bumpily along from the small village of Hogsmeade, where they'd arrived at The Three Broomsticks by Floo, up to the magical castle that held so many memories from their youth.

After being captured following the Ministry battle at the end of Draco and Hermione's fifth year, Lucius had a change of heart. Recognizing a losing battle when he saw one, the elder Malfoy swallowed his pride and quickly made a deal with Dumbledore after a six-month stint in Azkaban, exchanging all the information he knew, including Voldemort's future long-term plans, for his freedom and protection for his family. Lucius' inside knowledge had been more helpful than anyone could've known, and it brought a long-suffering struggle to a rather short climax.

The Ministry and the Order started picking off Death Eaters one-by-one in their hiding places, and soon, the number of Voldemort-supporters began to dwindle. By the end of their sixth year, Voldemort was running his campaign of death nearly by himself. In the final confrontation, only Wormtail stood by his master as the Boy-Who-Lived became the Man-Who-Conquered.

Having switched sides, Lucius made it through the war alive and dignity intact, but old habits die hard. When he found out after graduation his only son and heir was dating a Mudblood with every intention of marrying her, he nearly brought the manor down with his rampaging. He'd instantly forbid Draco from seeing her; but after discovering Hermione was expecting the twins, Lucius had quickly changed his tune. Half-blood grandchildren were better than bastard grandchildren, he decided, and a wedding was immediately organized. Only close friends and family attended as the Malfoy heir married a Muggleborn witch with complete love and devotion in their eyes.

Six months later, Leo and Lucas were born.

As he gazed at his happy son and daughter-in-law sitting across from he and his wife in the carriage, Lucius knew he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't warmed up to her in the years since she'd joined the family. In fact, if he was entirely truthful, he'd admit the bloodline hadn't been diluted in the slightest since such a potent magic flowed through the veins of the Muggleborn. And as he watched them interact with one another, he knew their love was as great as his was with Narcissa.

Hermione had also had reserves about her father-in-law, but the war had changed him. He was still as proud and arrogant as a Malfoy should be, but he wasn't quite so outspoken. The elder Malfoy had come to a point where he didn't always need to draw attention to himself, and was more than happy to hand over the job of running most of the estate to his son.

The war had changed her as well, and after seeing Lucius with their children, she finally let go of the ideal she'd held since she'd been twelve. Lucius was not evil and had never been. Under Voldemort, he'd been a misguided man who was abiding by the principles he'd been raised with. Just as her husband had been in their first years of association.

Finally, the two couples reached the front gates to Hogwarts where many other parents were waiting to walk down to the pitch. As they exited the carriage, a familiar head of raven hair came into view.

"Harry!"

The infamous man turned and started to walk towards his female friend accompanied by a pretty blonde on his arm. "Ah, I see you came to see Diona's debut."

Draco and Harry shook hands.

"And I see your wife was finally able to drag you out of that stuffy Ministry office. Tell me, Pans, how do you deal with being married to a workaholic Auror?"

Pansy Potter teasingly slapped her oldest friend on the arm as she and Hermione shared a good chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco. If Harry was a workaholic, how do you explain having five kids?"

Lucius and Narcissa both looked scandalized at this kind of talk and they quickly dashed off after a quick word to their son leaving the younger generation to catch up.

The Malfoys and the Potters started to trace the familiar way down to the pitch where Draco and Harry had squared off many times. The two women latched onto each other and rapidly descended into conversation about the children. Pansy still had two at home and Hermione was thinking of having another. She found herself quite lonesome in the manor while she was writing books concerning her potions research, which she did in her own private laboratory that Draco had built for her in the dungeons.

Draco and Harry trudged unconcernedly behind them. Suddenly, Draco turned towards Harry as if he'd just been taken by a thought.

"So, who are you cheering for today? Kids in both houses."

Harry sighed. "Yes, Iris is more like her mother than you know. And it does present a problem during Gryffindor-Slytherin matches, but to answer your question, I will be routing for all three of my children. I'm not one to play favorites."

Draco nodded. "Yes, that's probably best. Though we're lucky we don't have to. Colin is the only non-Slytherin and he can barely be in the same room with a broomstick." Glancing around to make sure his wife wasn't listening, he added in an undertone, "Too much like _his_ mother."

The group was just starting to ascend the stairs to find a seat when Hermione whipped around on the step above to come face-to-face with her husband. She was glaring.

"I heard that."

A look of chagrin passed across Draco's face as Harry patted him good-naturedly on the back.

"You can't win. They hear _everything_."

Draco's shoulders sagged as they continued to climb up the stands. "I know, but you can't blame a bloke for trying." He sighed. "Say, where are your other two?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, they're with Remus. He's teaching them about boggarts."

They took a seat in one of the uppermost boxes set aside specifically for parents to watch their children play. Hermione, ever the prepared witch, took out two sets of Omnioculars from her bag, giving one to her husband and keeping one for herself.

Soon, the game was underway.

The parents watched as streaks of red and green flew around the pitch in a blur as Slytherin scored goal after goal, but then Gryffindor came back with a vengeance and quickly took the lead.

Unexpectedly, every eye on the pitch snapped to the tiny, blonde girl in green as she dived towards the ground and had the Snitch in her hand before the inexperienced Gryffindor Seeker even knew what was going on.

Draco was beside himself with glee as he jumped out of his seat cheering. His baby girl had come through as captain.

The people in the stands started to file out as the teams along with their houses gathered on the pitch. Draco and Hermione noticed the Potters rushing from their seats to get to the field.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

Pansy looked back to answer as Harry continued to move downward. "James is probably nagging his sisters right now, one for losing and the other for winning. If we want to keep the peace in the Potter family, we need to get down there before wands are drawn."

Hermione chuckled as she lost sight of Pansy retreating into the crowd. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at her husband. "Have Iris and James ever gotten along?"

Draco tilted his head as if he was giving the matter some serious thought. "Yes, for about two months when James was too young to know better, but then he wised up and realized she'd taken all the attention away from him. And being only one at the time, he tore up her favorite stuffed animal. They've been at each other's throats ever since."

An uncommon look of remembrance settled on his wife's face as she swayed gently to the cool breeze blowing softly across the pitch. "It seems like only a short time ago they were all babies. Where has the time gone, Draco?"

Taking Hermione by the hand and lifting it to his mouth for kiss, he tugged her in the direction of the steps. "Come on, let's go congratulate our daughter."

They quickly descended onto the pitch where they found all four of their children grouped together waiting. Colin had apparently decided to come out of the library for the day to see his parents. He was the first to spot them as they came through the crowd gathered on the field.

"Mum! Dad! Over here!"

Draco and Hermione soon focused on their youngest waving at them with his wire-rimmed spectacles starting to slide down the aristocratic nose he'd inherited from his father. They made their way over, and hugs as well as kisses were exchanged.

Lucius and Narcissa joined the group briefly to greet and congratulate their grandchildren before having to head back towards the village. Someone needed to be at the manor to take care of business.

After Draco said goodbye to his mother, he noticed Diona was staring at her feet and had yet to say a word to them. He kneeled down so he was eye-level with her and tilted her chin up. He smiled gently.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl? You did a superb job as captain. There's no reason to frown."

Diona's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hurled herself into her father's arms. That's all she needed to hear, but the only person it could come from was her Daddy.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Hermione smiled as she watched them. Diona had always been a daddy's girl and Draco doted on her like no other, but she knew the day Diona was married would be one of the hardest her husband would ever endure. She'd been 'Baby Girl' to him since the day she was born.

As the first tinges of dusk started to break through the bright day, the celebrating Slytherins departed the pitch to take the party inside to their dorms. Draco and Hermione pushed their children in the direction of their classmates promising they would return for the next game. The kids finally scampered off towards the castle.

Draco turned to look at his wife and was greeted with the sight of her retreating form. "Are you ready to head back?"

Hermione continued to walk away from him until she was standing almost directly underneath the hoops on the side of the pitch Slytherin had used that day. Nostalgia seized her. She reached out with her hand and slowly trailed the tips of her fingers down the cold metal pole used to support the lowest hoop.

Facing him with an impish grin on her face, she asked, "Do you remember?"

He smirked, "How could I forget?"

She reached into the pocket of her day robes and drew out her wand. A few flicks and she had set the scene back into place. She was wearing her Gryffindor uniform and he was back in Slytherin Quidditch robes. Looking around, they found themselves quite alone on the pitch. Everyone else had left or taken shelter against the coming night.

Draco sneered at her, something Hermione hadn't seen aimed in her direction for a long time. He repeated the words that had first taken place.

"_Come to congratulate me, Granger?_"

She took a deep breath and got herself back into that frame of mind. Back when she hated the man standing before her.

"_Of course not, Malfoy! I just came to tell you how much of a pig you are. Isn't it enough that you won? Did you really need to gloat to Harry and Ron?_"

Draco took a threatening step forward, just as it had happened. "_Yes, I think after five years of losing to those idiots you call friends a little gloating is necessary. Maybe they'll finally get it through their thick skulls that I am the superior one._"

"_Oh, a father in Azkaban. I think you're real superior._"

"_How dare you! How dare you speak of my father that way, you filth! You're not fit to be his house-elf._"

Draco now had her backed up against the pole with his wand at her throat.

Hermione's eyes blazed back at him with righteous anger as they stood there for a scant moment.

"_Well, are you going to do something? Or are you as cowardly as we all believe? Come on, Draco. You know you want to. Do it._"

Just like before, he let his wand drop to the ground next to their feet and grabbed her by the shoulders, his lips coming down on hers in a bruising kiss. At first she tried to push him away, but his movements weaved a spell over her and she was soon returning the kiss with equal fervor. Tongues and teeth entered the battle as they consumed each other's breath until they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Hermione's face once again reflected the confusion she had felt then. "_Why did you do that?_"

Draco wasn't looking at her; instead he was focusing on a spot just above her left shoulder. "_Because._"

She started struggling to untangle herself from his embrace. "_I need a better reason than that._"

He tightened his hold on her as his gray eyes pierced her brown ones. "_Because I could die tomorrow, you could die tomorrow, and I don't want to regret anything. I don't want to leave anything undone._"

She ceased her struggling at his words. They triggered a part of her subconscious that had the same thoughts on a day-to-day basis. She relaxed against him as the seriousness of his tone and his countenance washed over her like a breaking wave. She wanted this, too.

His lips found hers once again as his hands snaked around her waist to pull her tight to him. She clutched his shoulders and reciprocated by grinding her hips against his fast-hardening erection. He drew back from her lips and released a moan that made her nether regions tingle with anticipation.

Draco reached between them and lifted her pleated skirt over her hips to reveal a pair of white cotton knickers to his eyes. He swiftly ripped them from her body unveiling her opening to the chilly night air. She fumbled with the zipper of his Quidditch pants that were straining under the pressure of his hardened member.

Once free, he helped her circle her legs around him and positioned himself at her entrance. A sharp thrust and he was buried in her warmth to the hilt. They both shuddered at the wonderful sensation.

He started to move, slowly at first. The ridges of his shaft scraped across her inner walls leaving sparks of heat in their wake. A boiling started building up in the pit of her abdomen that continued to grow with every stroke of him filling her.

Hermione tightened her legs around him and her nails dug into his biceps. She let her head drop back against the pole and he took the opportunity to nibble at the delicate skin on the column of her throat. Lovely sounds of purring and mewling were coming from her, making her skin vibrate as he kissed her from jaw line to collarbone.

His pace sped up until he was nearly pounding her into the pole, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worried about bruising her, but he was too far gone to stop. He let his hand drop to where they were joined and fingered the bundle of nerves resting there.

She flew off the precipice of reality with a screech, and he soon followed, tumbling behind after a few more rapid thrusts. Coming down from the intense high, they both looked at each other as they panted and the moment was lost. They were back to the present as husband and wife.

Hermione let her head fall to his shoulder and she took a deep breath. The scent of her husband filled her senses, and she let her eyes droop in contentment. "Do you ever think of what might have happened if I hadn't come down to confront you that day? Do you think there would have ever been an 'us'?"

Draco smoothed down their clothes as they separated. He changed their clothes back into the ones they'd worn earlier in the day and took her by the hand. "I'm sure we would have found our path to each other, some way or another."

Hermione smiled up at the castle as they walked to the gate where a carriage would be waiting to take them back to Hogsmeade. Their children were in there, not knowing the struggle their parents had gone through to stay together. They had to stand against the prejudices of their families and friends, but the most difficult part came from each other. After that first time, they'd fought their feelings hard using their relationship as an excuse to relieve their frustrations. However, when they continued to see each other following the defeat of the Dark Lord and the end of the war, both were forced to realize that they had something more. "Well, we have a lot to show for it."

Draco helped his wife into the carriage and they shared a smile. "Yes, we do." He embraced her and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "We have more than we could have hoped for."

Nine months later, Nikolas Malfoy was born.

_Fin._

A/N: Feed my habit and review!


End file.
